Hold Up
by in-search-of-motivation
Summary: When King Killian first lays eyes on Princess Regina while attending a ball at a neighboring kingdom, he knew she was his for the taking. But there is just one problem, Regina's very protective father and brother.
1. Hold Up

Summery- When King Killian first lays eyes on Princess Regina while attending a ball at a neighboring kingdom, he knew she was his for the taking. But there is just one problem, Regina's very protective father, and brother.

A/N- I have like, 50 different possible stories rolling around in my head. So I thought I'd take a crack at it. Please give me feedback and let me know if this is worth continuing. You know a little verbal encouragement never hurt anyone. (Hint, hint, wink, wink.) No magic or curses. Title from Demi Lovato's song "Hold Up". I own nothing!

"SMEE!"

"Yes my lord!" The short, chubby man rushes over, nearly tripping on his own feet.

A tall, dark figure stands at the mouth of his wardrobe. A deep scowl on his gives away his current mood. "Why am going to this thing again?"

"Well my lord, with King George waging war on everyone, your counsel thought it would be best to strengthen your ties with your allies. In the case that King George sets his sights on your kingdom."

The king rolls his eyes at his answer. "I wouldn't exactly call The White Kingdom an ally. King Leopold keeps trying to sell me his daughter to unite our kingdoms. King George is not threat to me. I have the most powerful army in all the lands."

"That is true my lord, but he has been gaining influence among the other kingdoms. He's already gained an alliance with Prince John."

"Fucking idiot! But it doesn't matter." The King finishes buttoning his black shirt and exits his wardrobe. "He is still no threat. His Kingdom is bankrupt; his own people are fleeing as fast as they can. It would be suicide for him to attack us."

"I agree my lord, but it simply a precaution. It's also been nearly a year since you've made a public appearance, people are starting to wonder of you are still alive."

"Well then I guess it is a good thing that I do not care what others think." The young King seethes as he makes his way over towards the bar, he pours a generous amount of rum into a glass, in one large gulp it's gone.

"Well I'm not happy about the fact that you've started so early in the morning My King, I appreciate your restraint from drinking straight from the bottle this time." An old woman says letting herself into the King's chambers without so much as a knock.

The King gives her a smirk and replies, "You know me Granny, always one to please."

The white haired woman snorts at his comment. "The day you start trying to please people, is the day cattle fly. Now what are you in here sulking about now Killian?"

Killian smirks at her gruff tone. She's the only person in the entire Kingdom who would even dare speak to him in such a way. That's only because she basically raised him after his mother died giving birth to his younger brother, who to passed away at only five days old. Then his father, the previous King, died when he was 9. Killian was crowned King barely an hour after his father's passing. Making him the currently the youngest King of all the neighboring Kingdoms. Granny has been there for him the entire time. Arguably the only person who truly cares about Killian the person as opposed to King Killian.

"I do not sulk Granny. I am simply wondering why I have to attend this ball at the White Kingdom. I can already tell you how the night is going to go. I will arrive late; everyone will gawk because they probably assumed I was dead. King Leopold will once again try and offer his daughters hand in marriage. How old is she now? 11 or 12? That's not going to happen. What else? Oh I'll en up offending someone by pointing out how stupid they are, and I'll leave before dessert is served. Did I get everything?"

Granny crosses her arms over her chest. "You know; you could try something new. Like, enjoying yourself."

"Mmm, sounds like too much work. I like my idea better."

"You know your royal pain in my ass, eventually you are going to need to find a wife."

"Are you really suggesting that I marry a child?" Killian truly looked appalled at her.

"No I'm not saying you should marry Miss Snow White. She's far too young. But there are plenty of eligible young women who would happily throw themselves at your feet."

"Oh Granny, I already have women throwing themselves at my feet." He winks at her.

"I'm serious Killian. You are almost 29. The same age as your father when her passed. Tomorrow is not a guarantee. You need to start thinking of your Kingdoms future."

Killian sighs. He knows she's right, but he doesn't like it. Had his father been alive he would have already had an arranged marriage set in place for him by the time he was 15. His parents' marriage was arranged, so was his grandparents, and so on and so forth. It's how it's been since his family came into power. As a young boy, Killian had hoped he would be able to marry for love, but that changed as he grew older. When people only about you because you have power.

Killian frowns at the thought of having to search for a suitable wife.

"Don't frown so hard Killian, you're going to burst that vain in your forehead." Granny says pouring a cup of tea. She hands one cup on saucer to him before tending to her own cup.

He graciously takes the cup. Granny is the only person who's able to get Killian to drink tea. She knows exactly how he likes it.

He takes a sip. "Mm, just how I like it."

"Of course it is. Anyway, don't worry so hard about marriage Killian. No one is saying you need to marry tomorrow and start popping our heirs. Take some time to get to know someone. After all, you are going to be spending the rest of your life with that person. Might as well see if you can stand them first." Granny takes a sip of her own tea. Her eyes lighten when she hears Killian laugh. It's such a rare sound now.

"How did you get so wise Granny?" Killian places his empty cup on the table.

"It comes with age my boy. I wasn't always this calm you know?" She's rewarded with another light chuckle. "Now, you need to finish getting ready. Your carriage will be here soon."

Killian rises from his seat in compliance. "Fine, but I'm still not happy about it."

Killian quickly finishes dressing. He refuses to dress the way a King is supposed to. He prefers black leather pants and a crimson button shirt. He's rarely seen without his trusty leather coat. He runs his fingers through his hair really quick to tame it some.

"I'm ready." He turns towards Granny who remains in her seat.

"Glad to see you're in your Sundays best."

"Only for you Granny."

The old woman chuckles. She rises and follows Killian out of the door.

"SMEE!" Killian calls for the man, who up until that moment had stood silently in the room.

"Yes my lord?" He quickly runs to catch up to the pair.

"Are you going to stand there all night, or are you coming?" Killian impatiently asks.

"Of course my lord." He runs up ahead to open the carriage door. Allowing Killian to step inside before taking his place up front with the coachmen.

Granny walks up to the carriage window. "Killian." The king looks to her. "Please try to enjoy yourself tonight. You don't have to be miserable your entire life just because of what happened when you were a boy." She reaches through and grasps his hand. "You deserve happiness."

Killian gives her hand a slight squeeze. He doesn't believe her words but appreciates her effort.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promised." With that he signals for the carriage to move forward.

A/N: So? What did you think so far? Worth continuing? Oh side note, if you read my other story "Sold" I'm kind of stuck for a moment. Have two different ways it could go. I'll get back to it as soon as I can.


	2. At first glance

**A/N- The eyes have it. Thank you everyone who followed, favorited, or replied. Natacha Paredes, Zeb1312, and the Guest who's name I don't know, you are the best and I love you!**

Killian hides away in a dark, deserted corner of the over crowed ballroom. His entrance had gone as he expected. As soon as his title was announced the entire room fell silent. Everyone stared at him as if he were going to set them all ablaze. He simply rolled his eyes and made his way towards the bar. Whispers and side glances are casted his way every few minutes, but for the most part he was ignored.

"Smee." Killian calls for his servant, not taking his eyes off the crowd.

"Yes my lord."

"Fetch me another drink." He hands off his empty glass.

"Yes sir."

"And be quick with it. It's only a matter of time before Leopold makes his presents known and I don't want to be sober during that conversation."

"Yes sir." Smee bows his head and hastily goes to do as commanded.

Killian sink deeper into his chair for a moment before he hears Granny's voice yelling to sit up straight and to act like he had some sense. He grins at the memory.

"Oh Killian, so glad to see you enjoying yourself. It's good to see you."

The smile quickly changes into a scowl. Standing before him is non-other than Leopold White. He has a certain, cocky air about him.

Leopold was crowned King in his late 20's. Rumor has it that he had his father killed is common gossip among lesser royals, but no one was ever able to prove it. His marriage to the late Queen Eva merged a northern Kingdom and his own, though it's still considerably smaller compare to the neighboring Kingdoms. Which is why he's so desperate to expand his territory.

He cares more about his appearance than he does his own people. It's no secret that his Kingdom is riddled with those who are sick and hungry. Yet he does nothing to help. He stands there smug in expensive outfits spin with gold and adorned with diamonds and other expensive jewels will his people starve to death.

"Leopold, I'm afraid I can't say the same to you." Killian rises from his seat just as Smee returns with his drink. He takes it without so much as a glance. He contemplates swallowing the whole glass in one gulp, but he promised Granny he would try to behave himself.

"Come now Killian, this is a social event. We must show the people that we are united as one. You wouldn't want your subjects getting all worked up over this whole King George diabolical would you?"

"My _subjects,_ have nothing to worry about. I've always put their wellbeing above all else. King George is nothing but a coward and a thief."

Leopold smirks. "That is true. But I've known George for many years. He's very persuasive, he always finds a way to get what he wants. The best way to fight him is as a united front."

Killian sighs in frustration. He throws his drink back in one go and shoves the glass at Smee.

"No this again Leopold!"

"Just listen to me Killian. With your influence and power, and my guards we would be an unstoppable force!"

"I am an unstoppable force as it is. Your guards maybe extremely skilled but my army outnumbers yours 20 to 1! And for god's sakes man, your daughter is barely entering adolescence! Isn't that a little young to be marrying anyone, least of all a man who is twice her age?"

"Of course not! I was 15 years older than Snow's mother, and we were betrothed since her birth." He says as if it's a proud accomplishment.

Killian stares at him in disbelief. "You are a sick man, and I am done with this conversation." He turns to leave.

"Killian, listen to reason." Leopold tries to stop him but Killian forces him out of his way.

"I said, I am done with this conversation! Stop asking because my answer will always be the same." Without giving him another second more of his time he walks away.

"Smee!"

"Yes my lord?" Smee is hot on Killian's heels.

"Go prepare my carriage, were leaving."

"Yes sir." Smee runs off to do as told.

Killian releases a frustrating breath. He wants nothing more than to be out of this castle already. He can't stand being around all of these pompous royals whom only care about status.

He finds an empty balcony to clear his mind. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. A gentle breeze helps calm his nervous energy. After a couple of minutes, he re-enters the ballroom, searching for Smee.

He quickly scans the crowd looking for him but can't see him anywhere. He's about to head back outside when he sees something that catches his attention.

Dancing around the dance floor is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life. Soft, long black hair flows all the way down her back. She has dark brown eyes that you could get lost in for hours. Soft pink lips stretched into a breath taking smile. She's average height, a lovely baby blue dress showcases her beautiful body perfectly. She spins around the dance floor with another young woman who I recognize but can't put a name to the face. Or maybe he could if he could tear his eyes away from the brunette beauty. The woman she is with must have said something funny, because she throws her head back and laughs. If he could he would bottle the sound so, he could hear it whenever he wanted. It's more beautiful than any music he's ever heard.

"My Lord." He's brought out of his thoughts by his servant.

"What?" He brashly asks, angry at the interruption.

"I'm sorry my lord." He says shakenly. "But your carriage is ready."

Killian sighs. 'I apologize for snapping. Thank you." He says in a much calmer tone." His gaze shifts back to the dance floor.

Smee visibly relaxes. "No problem My Lord." He notices his gaze. "Notice something My Lord?"

"Yes I have. That woman in the blue on the dance floor, who is she? I don't recall ever seeing her before." His eyes remain fixed on her.

"No I don't imagine you would."

Both turn towards the new voice. Killian initially is angry that they were eavesdropping on his conversation, but he's more curious about what they know.

"And just who might you be young lady?"

The young girl politely smiles and curtsies. "My Lord, I apologize for interrupting but I noticed you were starting rather intently at her. My name is Snow White."

Kilian's eyes widen at this. "You are Snow White? Why, I haven't seen you since you were but a wee babe."

She kindly smiled. "Yes, my father had finally decided I'm old enough to attend these functions with him." The way she speaks of her father is of a child who thinks their parents hangs the sun in the sky. If only she knew who he really is.

Killian nods his head. "So, what can you tell me of this woman?"

"Well for starters, her name is Regina." Snow takes notice of his mesmerized expression when he hears the name.

"Regina." A perfect name for such a beautiful woman. "Why have I never heard of her until now?"

"Her father and brother are extremely protective of her. She doesn't travel far from her Kingdom, and never if her father and brother are not with her. She doesn't attend many social gatherings."

Killian scowls. "That sounds like a like a terrible life."

Snow shrugs. "She doesn't seem to complain. She's a lovely person. She's kept me company most of the evening."

Killian steals another glance. No wonder she's so carefree, if she rarely gets to travel, she's probably taking in as such as she can.

"You speak of an overprotective father and brother. Who might they be?"

Snow nervously looks around before speaking. "Rumpelstiltskin." She whispers as if afraid someone will hear her.

"Gold!" Killian is surprised at this news. "I didn't even know he had a daughter."

"Most people didn't until a couple of years ago. As I said, she doesn't go out much."

Killian is shocked to hear that this, gorgeous woman was daughter to such a vile beast. Kilian's father had told him stories of Rumpelstiltskin's rise to power. He was ruthless, didn't care what he had to do or who he had to get out of the way in order to gain power. He toppled towns, destroyed families, and killed without so much as a blink. No one bothered him interfered with him out of fear. But for nearly three decades he's kept to himself.

Killian turns back to Snow. "How do you know so much?" He asks curiously.

Snow shrugs. "Most of the time people forget I'm in the room so I hear things." She says casually.

Killian smiles at her response. But then frowns. "So if she only goes out with an escort," Killian quickly scans the room. "Gold is here." His voice shakes with fear.

 **A/N- Dun Dun DUUUUN! Don't hate me, I have to make sure you come back for more. Teehee. I had planned for this to be the chapter they meet but it was already so long. I pretty much have how this story is going to go planned out already. Can you tell I hate Leopold? I really do, he's just so creepy. Let me know how you feel about him; I can't be the only one who hates him. Feedback is the best thing you could do for me. I reread it a couple of times but I'm sure there are mistakes. My bad bruh. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY MISTAKES.**


	3. May I have this dance

**A/N: Did I forget to mention that Gold was Regina's father in this story? I did? My bad. Hahahaha. I've always loved the idea of Gold secretly being Regina's father, it would have been the best story line. Oh well. Thank you everyone who had favorited/followed this story. Princess Miya, and all the Guests, thank you for the feedback, the best way to wake up in the morning. Fandebones Thank you for your comments, isn't he though? I've never liked Leopold especially after the whole storyline where he and Cora were engaged, major creep vibes. The Devil Wears Westwood, nice name by the way ;), you wanted more, your wish is my command.**

"You do not have to search for him. He speaking with a royal advisor from a western Kingdom who shares a similar interest in tea outside on the terrace. General Iroh I believe his name is, and Baelfire is speaking with the Crowned Prince of the same Kingdom, he had a funny name."

"Funnier than Baelfire?" Killian questions with a raised brow. It earns a giggle from the young princess.

"True. Anyway, they are quiet engulfed in their conversations. So hypothetically speaking," She speaks casually. "It someone wanted to ask Regina to dance, there would be no one to object." Snow gives Killian a knowing look. To which he smiles in response. He leans down and gives her a small kiss on the cheek. "You are a beautiful soul young Snow." Killian turns toward Smee. "Smee, cancel the carriage, perhaps this night is not a total disaster."

Killian does not wait for his response. Instead he makes his way over to the edge of the dance floor. He hangs back to survey his surroundings. The dance floor is filled with mainly young couples, a few older couples who are simply using the pretense of dancing as an excuse to hold each other close. Regina and the other young woman dance towards the edge of the floor. They swirl and spin around each other to the fast beat music. He just watches for a few seconds, entranced by the way Regina's body moves to the music. The music changes to a slower tempo, a song Killian recognizes but cannot name. A man, about the same age as Killian approaches both women. He bows and offers his hand to the other woman, which she gladly accepts with a slight blush. She waves goodbye to Regina as she and her new dance partner make their way towards the center of the dance floor. Leaving Regina alone. She scans the room for a familiar face, and catches Killian's gaze. She raises a brow questioning brow, to which he bows his head with a slight laugh at being caught. When he looks back up he sees that she is not angry with him staring, she seems amused. He takes the chance and heads her way, keeping eye contact the entire time. As he draws closer he can see her shift slightly with nervous energy. Once they are about five feet apart, he stops.

They simply stare at each other for a moment. Killian gives a charming smile, that Regina nervously returns. Ever the gentleman, Killian bows before addressing her.

"Your Majesty."

Regina replies with a curtsy and a lovely smile. "Your Highness."

"Please, I prefer Killian." He offers.

"Killian, War Strife." Regina says almost to herself. Killian looks impressed at her knowledge.

"Aye, not many know the meaning behind my name."

"Well I am not like most people." She counters. Her voice has more confidence in it than before.

"I guess not." He smiles at her wittiness. Regina has a similar smile. Both simply stare at each other, completely forgetting about everything else. It is Regina who breaks the silence.

"I apologize. I have not introduced myself. My name is Regina." She lifts her hand and offers it to him, which he gently grasps.

"Oh, I know who you are." He brings her hand up to his mouth and gently kisses it. She gently bites her bottom lip while smiling.

"Well I hope you would, considering you have been staring at Anna and I for the past 10 minutes." Regina giggles at his shocked expression.

"It was not 10 minutes." Again she raises a brow. "Maybe 5 minutes." He jokes, causing Regina to giggle again.

"Oh, only 5 minutes." She says laughing.

Killian cannot help but smile. Her laugh was contagious. "How did you know I was staring?"

"My father insists that I always be aware of my surroundings." She speaks proudly.

"It is a very good skill to have."

"Yes it is." Regina hums in agreement. "Not that I do not enjoy this conversation, but I have a feeling that you approached me for a reason."

"Straight to the point I see." Killian lightly laughed at her nonchalant shrug. "Indeed I did. I was hoping to have the honor of dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room."

"Flatterer." She says coolly but the pink tinge of her cheeks give away he true feelings.

"Aye, it is in my blood lass, I cannot help myself it seems." He smiles brightly. Regina laughs lightly. "So," Killian extends his hand with a slight bow. "Would you please do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Regina lifts a finger to her chin pretending to contemplate it. "What is in it for me?" She smiles.

"Well, you would get to be in the presence of a dashing King." Cockiness drips from his voice.

Regina tips her head back in laughter. "Wow, you sure are confident."

"With a face like this, how can one not be?"

Regina giggles again before gently placing her hand in his. "I guess it would not kill me to have one dance with you."

Killian's smile widens at this; it is not a cocky smile she was expecting. But a shy sweet one. He straightens and leads her more towards the center of the dance floor. Once there he turns to face her, he bows slightly and she curtsy.

"I will not lie; it has been quite some time since I have last danced lass."

Regina giggles. "Do not worry, I will lead."

Killian smiles. "Oh I have no doubt about that lass."

Regina scrunches her nose with a smile at his comment but says nothing. Instead she steps closer into his personal space, placing her right hand on his shoulder and her left in his right. He raises his left hand to place it on her hip but stops. Regina pays his nervousness no mind, she simply grabs his hand and firmly places it on her hip. Slowly they start swaying to the music.

"One would think that you have never danced with a woman before."

"Ah, and you would be right."

Regina pauses for a moment but begins swaying again.

"Really?"

"Yes. The last person I danced with was my nursemaid when I was 11."

"That is an awful long time." A small smile pulls at her lips. "I guess I can forgive your terrible dancing for that reason."

Killian stares at her in shock for a moment, but a grin spreads over his face and he laughs a joyful laugh.

Regina grins at his reaction. She cannot place where it is coming from, but there is a part of her that revels in the fact that she was able make him laugh like that.

"My, my, it has been a very long time since someone has said something like that to me. Well, other than my nursemaid that is."

"Oh, well I do hope my mouth did not get me in trouble." There is a mischievous glint in her eyes. As if she knows exactly where his mind has gone.

Never one to shy away from anything, Killian replies, "Oh I am fairly certain that your mouth would get you out of any situation you may find yourself in." He winks.

Regina huffs out a laugh. She really enjoys this banter. It is so rare that she gets to speak with anyone outside of her court, let alone banter. Killian has the wit and sharp tongue to match her own. A plus is the fact that his hand has remained at the same spot she placed it at and has not tried to wander elsewhere as other dance partners have.

Killian cannot help but stare at the beauty in his arms. Such a natural beauty at that, not a trace of that powder stuff women put on their faces to make their skin look lighter than it really is. Long black hair flows freely down her back. His fingers itch to run his fingers through it. Her skin is a flawless shade of light brown. Her eyes, so warm and calming just seem to pull him in. He could lose himself in those deep brown orbs, and he would not mind it one bit. She has a small nose that she crinkles when he says something she finds funny. Perfect, full lips with the bares of red color. A small scar on the right next to her cupid's bow. He is curious as to where she got it from. He is sure that it has to be an interesting tale. He doesn't realize that he has been staring at her lips for longer than what is considered polite. It is not until he sees her lips spread into a wide grin. His eyes dark up to her eyes in embarrassment. She's not angry, she seems amused.

"I apologize. What were you saying?" He clears his throat.

Regina giggles at his behavior. "I said, not that I mind simply swaying to music, do you remember how to actually dance?"

"I remember bits and pieces. Not much though. I only had a handful of lessons before I gave it up. Never thought it would be useful."

"Well, now look where that has got you." Regina tries to sound stern but her lips curled into a smirk.

"My current position does not seem so bad where I am standing." Killian grins. Their simple swaying to the music has turned into small steps. Killian pays close attention as to not accidentally step on Regina's toes.

Regina simply smiles, it is so rare that she gets to talk to anyone let alone a man without her father and brother right at her side. She loves them both more than anything in the world, but sometimes they get overbearing. It is quite nice to have a conversation without one of them interrupting every minute. While Killian seems cockier than what she believed would be her type, there is just something about him that intrigues her. When she looks into his eyes, she can see beyond the initial tough facade, she can see loneliness, and pain as well.

"So, tell me about yourself." She asks, she wants, no needs to know more about this interesting man in her arms.

"There is not much to tell." He shrugs off the question not wanting to talk about himself. "You on the other hand must have quite a few tales to tell. The daughter of Rumpelstiltskin, the princess no one knew about until recently. How exciting."

"Oh yes, if by exciting you mean mind numbingly boring."

"How so? From the stories I have heard about your father's kingdom I would not think there would be a boring day to be had. Adventures every day, what with that war with the ogres your kingdom has been battling."

"It is an adventure for my father and brother. They are the ones who fight the wars, speak with other kingdoms about trade agreements, travel around from village to village speaking with the people. I on the other hand stay in the castle. Focusing on my studies like a "proper lady should be"." Though she tries to hide it, Killian can see the frustration in her eyes.

"I take it you would rather be doing something else with your time?" Killian asks softly. The couple is so wrapped up with one another they have not realized that the song has ended and other plays in its place. Their dancing has gained the attention of a few guests.

"Do not get me wrong, I enjoy my studies but I wish I could do more for my kingdom. I know this war has been hard on them, and I want to ease their hardships. I want to help my people, but I cannot do that from the confinements of a castle." Regina does not mean to say that, but something about Killian's presence makes it so easy to opens up to. "I am sorry. I do not know why I am telling you this. It is just a silly idea."

"No." He interrupts her apology. "It is not silly at all. You care about the welfare of your people. That is more than I can say about most of the royals in this room. They care only for power and money. Their people starve under their rule but they do nothing but sit in their comfy gold dipped thrown while people suffer."

Anger has crept onto Kilian's' once gentle face. Regina can tell that he is speaking from experience.

"Do you speak from experience?" Regina wants to know what caused such an angry response. Killian looks deep into her soft brown eyes. So open and honest. He could loss himself for hours in her gaze, telling her every secret he has ever held. But before he has a chance he is interrupted by a persistent tug on his arm. He looks down to see a wide eyed Snow White.

"I hate to interrupt but Baelfire has finished his conversation with the Prince and is searching for Regina."

Before either can respond, Regina is forcibly yanked from Kilian's' grasp. Out of instinct Killian reaches for the dagger he keeps hidden at his waist at all times, but stops when he sees who pulled her away.

"You will keep your filthy hands off my sister!"

Baelfire, dressed in traditional royal garments, similar in color to Regina's dress, stands firmly between Regina and Killian. The man is the same age, slightly shorter and not as lean built as Killian. Pure distain in his eyes. His outburst has cause everyone else to freeze and watch what was unfolding before them.

"Bae!" Regina yells but he pays her no attention. All of his focus is on the man standing unfazed before him.

"Now Baelfire, is that anyway to treat a lady." Killian takes a step towards the siblings only Baelfire force Regina further back and draw his sword.

"BAE!" Regina tries to get in front of her brother but he has a firm hold on her wrist. "Stop this now Bae!" Regina pulls at his hold but cannot get free.

"Silence Regina!" Baelfire forcefully says. "You have no idea who this monster is." Regina simply looks between her brother and Killian in confusion.

"Baelfire, you wound me with your words." Killian says smoothly. Completely unfazed by the double blade pointed at him. After all, Baelfire is not the first, nor will he be the last, to point a sword at him. "I meant no harm. I was simply dancing with a beautiful woman." Killian looks past Baelfire to see Regina blushing at his word. He cannot help when the corner of his lips curl into a smile. A move Baelfire did not miss. He sides steps to block Killian from seeing Regina. Fury etched on his face.

"Do not look at her!" Baelfire pushes the sword closer to Killian, nearly touching his throat. Killian does not even blink. Regina tries in vain to get her brother to calm down.

"Baelfire, you stop this right now! You are acting like a heathen!" She hits at his at the hand that is gripping her wrist but he holds steady.

"I would listen to your sister if I were you Baelfire. It would seem she inherited bother the brains and the beauty of the family." Killian's flirtatious tone only serves to anger Baelfire further. He is so focused on Killian that he does not see that Killian's two guard slowly make their way towards the scene with their own swords draw. "Lower your weapons! There will be none of that here least Regina get caught in the crossfire." Killian demands, his guards hesitate but do as commanded.

"Keep my sisters name out of your pathetic mouth!" Baelfire demands.

"That is enough Bae. I am a grown woman and will dance with whomever I please!"

"No you will not! You especially will not be dancing with the likes of him. This is why father instructed me to watch you, you make foolish decisions." Baelfire starts leading a struggling Regina away. 'As for you!" He turns his attention back to Killian. "You will not dance with my sister again, you will not speak to her, you will not even think of her or else I will have your head!" Venom drips from every word.

It takes every ounce of restraint in his body not to lung at Baelfire and beat him to a pulp. Not only for thinking he could command anything from his, but because of how he was treating his sister. Telling her to be silent and dragging her around like a rag doll. Killian's face morphs into one of rage. His kind eyes turn harsh and threatening. His posture is stiff and poised to strike if need be.

"I do not know how things are run in your Kingdom Baelfire, but where I am from we do not run around giving orders to those we have no power over. Where I came from a crowned prince does not draw his blade on a King unless he is asking for a fight. Where I am from this would be considered a call for a war, now tell me Bae." Killian's tone drops to a dangerous level. "Is a war with my Kingdom what you are after?" The fire in his eyes causes everyone to take a step back in fear. Killian did not get to be as powerful as he is now by letting people beneath him speak to him in such a manner.

Regina cannot help the shiver that goes down her spin. Gone was the kind, flirtatious man she was dancing with mere minutes ago. In his place is a dark, terrifying version that one would be crazy to cross. And she prays that her brother is smart enough to hold his tongue.

Though Baelfire would never admit it, the crazed look in Killian's eyes makes him waver. The protective brother in him wants fight, but the rational part of his brain takes over. He knows a war with Killian would be a death wish.

Killian takes a confident step forward to which Baelfire takes a step back. "Answer me Prince."

"Killian please, stop this." Regina's shaky voice brings him back to reality. His gaze softens when their eyes meet. He can see that she is frightened. Guilt sinks in and makes his chest constrict at that fact that he is the one that is scaring her. He backs away from the siblings and looks around the room. The crowd stare at him with the same terrified look. As if they expect him to kill them where they stand. Children cowered behind their mothers as their fathers shield them with their own bodies. Causing the pain in his chest to grow. He looks down to where Snow was, she stares at him with wide scared eyes, but when she sees his guilt written expression, her face softens into one of sadness.

Unable to stand anymore Killian turns to leave. "Smee!" His servant is by his side immediately. "We are leaving now." Smee nods his head and rushes forward to ready the carriage.

"Killian. Killian wait!" Regina yells out to him. She tries to rip her arm away from Baelfire's grasp but he holds tight.

Killian pauses for a moment. Hesitantly he turns around. Regina stares into his guarded eyes. She struggles in vain to escape her brothers hold but it is useless. Killian breaks their gaze when he swiftly turns to leave once more.

"Killian! Bae release me this instant! Killian wait." Baelfire simple begins to pull his baby sister in the opposite direction.

"Stop fighting Regina. We are leaving, just wait until father hears about this."

Regina pays his threats no mind, she is too preoccupied watching Killian angrily swing the ballroom doors open. She watches for as long as she can until the doors close, blocking him from her sight. Reluctantly she follows her brother out, unaware of the single tear falling down her cheek.

Killian hastily makes his way towards his carriage. He does not wait for Smee to open his door, nearly breaking it half as he slams it shut. Knowing better than to anger his King further, Smee instructs the coachman to go. Killian pulls a bottle of Rum kept in a secret compartment, removing the cap he takes a generous gulp of its contents before angrily throwing it back where it came from. His jaw clenches as he attempts to calm down. His hands clench and unclench, he so desperately wants to take his frustrations out on something, someone but he knows that is not an option. He should have known better than to expect tonight to end any other way than as a disaster. Not only has he reinstated the image of a monster that his family's bloodline once held, but he has effectively ruined any chance with Regina. Now that there was much of one in the first place but still. Every time Killian closes his eyes, he sees Regina's terrified expression. That is one image he will never be able to rid himself of.

"Smee." Killian does not bother to look at the man sitting across from him.

"Yes my lord?" Smee says in a meek voice not wanting to anger him further.

"Inform me when we arrive at the castle. Other than that I wish not to be bothered for the rest of the evening. Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord. I shall inform the servants once we arrive."

Killian nods his head but says nothing. His head falls back resting on the wall of the carriage. He cannot help but replay the events over in his head. How good it felt to dance with Regina, and how he most likely will never see her beautiful face again.

 **And this my dears, is where I leave you today. Shh, don't tell anyone but I have been writing this while I am at work. Between work and school, I've barely had time to breath. So forgive me for the long wait. And also for the mistakes you find. I will admit this chapter is not the best, it is very rushed but what can you do? Anyway thank you for sticking it out with me. Let me know what you think, comments are always welcome. I did not have time to proof read this the way I would like, so be nice please.**


	4. Remember When

Remember When

Killian sits quietly while staring at the horizon on the balcony of his bedroom. It has been nearly a month since the ball. He refuses to speak to anyone about anything other than official business. Only a handful of servants know the reason why. He has been closed off even more so than usual. But his temper has shorten even more so. Quick to snap at anyone for the smallest of things. Granny has tried to calm him, but it only goes so far. Most of the time he sits in the same chair, staring out at the same view.

"How is he today Granny?"

Granny turns from staring at the sulking King to look at who is speaking. It was Ruby, or more commonly known as Red, her only grandchild. Red used to live in the castle with Granny, had been a scullery maid from a young age, just like her grandmother, and mother had been before she passed away when Red was barely a year old. Leaving Granny to raise the girl for the last 22 years. At least that was until she met and fell in love with a blacksmiths son. She now lives in near the town square with her recently wedded husband. The couple visit the castle regularly. To see the King as much as to see Granny. Having grown up in the same castle basically by the same woman, the two were very close.

"Red my dear child. I though you were coming tomorrow?" Granny asks from her spot of the balcony door way. She has been watching Killian, trying and failing to get him to eat. All he seems to want to do as of late is drink, and stare at nothing in particular."

Red shrugs her shoulders, taking a spot leaning against the door frame. "Peter finished the kings order for new swords for his personal guards a day early. We figured we would come and stay a day longer. How is he doing? Still no change?"

Granny sighs and shakes her head. "He barely eats, or drinks anything other than rum. He refuses to speak with anyone."

"Any luck figuring out why?" Red asks hopefully. She doesn't like how Killian looks. He is usually bold, cocky, and dramatic. But for those who truly know the real Killian, he is kind, and caring. Willing to do whatever he can for those he cared about. She has never seen him look so, defeated. And since she does not know what caused the sudden change of character, she doesn't know what she can do to bring the Killian she knows and loves back. He has been the annoying older brother that she never asked for, but can't even begin to imagine her life without him. It hurts her very soul to see him like this.

"Only here say. Seems Killian has threated Smee within an inch of his life, so he is no help. I only hear rumors when I head into town. Seems there was a heated argument between Killian and Baelfire."

"Golds son?" Red scrunches her nose in confusion.

"That would be the one. He pulled his sword on Killian and threatened to gut him."

"And he is still alive?" Growing up with Killian meant she was no stranger to his temper. He is brass on a good day, having someone threaten him and walk away with no injuries does not sound like something Killian would do.

"As far as I can tell. According to the rumors, he just left. Not before threating war against the Gold kingdom of course."

"Ah, there is our Killian. That still doesn't explain his current state I mean, he has had his life threatened before."

""Tell me about it, I have spent many a nights worrying over when the next attempt on his life would be. But Killian never seemed fazed by any of it."

"So something else must have happened at the ball."

"I would say so, but no one is talking. Numbskull over hear has terrified everyone so they won't tell."

"You know I can hear the both of your right?"

Both women turn towards the King who had been silent until now.

"Oh look, he speaks." Granny huffs. She wants to keep the conversation as normal as possible, but inside she is glad he is speaking. He hasn't spoken to her in so long.

"You know, sometimes I do not know why I put up with you." His voice is cold and detached. He rises from his chair, stares between the two women with hard eyes and walks past them. He heads straight to the bar to refill his glass.

"Probably because am one of the few people who put up with you." She says sarcastically.

Red rolls her eyes at their behaviors. "Hey Killy. How you doing?" She says making herself conferrable on one of his sofas.

"I am fine, I do not understand why everyone is so interested in me all of a sudden. I mean, I am preforming my Kingly duties, not causing trouble, I have not threatened war on someone in weeks! You would think people would be happy about it." Killian slams him glass on the bar, liquid slashes about spilling over at the impact.

Red and Granny share a concerned look. "But that is not you Killian. That is not the man you are. And that is what worries us. We want the loud, and crazy man who is unpredictable, that is who we love. Not this, shell of a man who wastes his life by getting drunk and staring at nothing." Granny says sternly.

"Well, seems like your are going to have to get used to this version of me. Because this is who I am now." He scoffs. Turning his back to the two women. "I do not see why you are concerned anyway. It is not like we are family." Killian says, he regrets his words as soon as they leave his mouth. But it is to late, he is spun around so fast he doesn't even know what is going on, and when a hand slaps him across his face all he can do is lift his own hand up to sooth the dull ache and stare in shock at the old woman.

Killian had never see her so angry, not even when Red and he broke her favorite tea pot, one that her mother gave her as a child. A raging fire fills the old woman's eyes as she points a finger at the King, her hand shakes in anger.

"You've got some nerve Killian Jones! How dare you say that to me. After everything I have done for you in your life you think we are not family!"

Killian opens his mouth to take his words back but Granny has none of it. "Uh-huh you had your chance to speak, now you are going to listen boy." Killian just nods in understanding. "I have been with you your entire life. I was here the day you were born. I was the one who placed you in your mothers arms. After your mother died, who was the one who rocked you as you cried, and every year took you to her grave to wish her happy birthday because god knows your father would not have."

Granny takes a shaky breath to calm herself.

"When you were a boy, and a particularly nasty thunderstorm would roll in, you and Red used to come into my sleeping quarters out of fear. And we would play games and read stories until the storm calmed enough that you both would fall asleep curled next to me."

Killian's eyes fill with sorrow. His hand still lingers on his cheek even through the sting has long since passed. Granny's harsh gaze softens at the look on his face. She can't help but remember all the times he has given her this look after she has caught him doing something he should not be.

"For nearly three decades, I have been by your side. And it wasn't out of obligations. It is because I love you ya stubborn boy."

Granny gently lifts her hand to Killian's cheek. He leans into her touch. "I did not mean what I said Granny." He says softly. "I am just tired."

"I know you didn't. But you need to understand that we just want to help you. But we cannot do that unless you tell us what is wrong." Granny says firmly. She gives his cheek a little pat before leading him to an arm chair. "You sit right here, I am going to whip up some tea and you are going to tell us what happened at that ball. Understood?" It wasn't a question, and Killian nods in understanding. Granny makes her way over to the fireplace at the far end of the room. She busies herself with the kettle, she glances over to see Red had moved over to sit next to Killian.

Red slowly sits on the arm rest next to Killian, giving his shoulder a gentle nudge.

"How have you been big brother?" She says sweetly.

Killian smiles slightly giving a huff of a laugh at the childhood nickname. "I have been better little wolf." He says somberly.

"Oh come now Killy. Whatever happened at the Ball will blow over just as everything else did."

He lifts his head to look her in the eyes and says, "But what if I did not want to be over?"

"Killian, I get the feeling that something other than someone threating to kill you is what's got you in this mood. What happened?"

Before he could answer Granny returns with a try of tea cups. "I would like to know as well. Here boy, drink," She kindly places a cup and saucer in his hands.

"Thank you Granny."

She nods but says nothing. She takes a seat directly in front of Killian, letting him take a moment to gather his thoughts, but her body language lets him know that she is not dropping it this time. He sighs through his nose, carefully taking a sip of the hot liquid, it makes his stomach churn having not had anything other than liquor the last few weeks. He hesitantly lifts his gaze up to the two women before him. The only real family he has since his mother passed.

Red carefully places a hand on his shoulder for support.

"What happened Killian? What has you so shaken?"

"I am not shaken, I'm." He hesitates, "I do not know what I am. Disappointed?"

"With whom?" Red asks kindly.

"Myself." He says quietly, Red and Granny share a confused look with each other. Killian had never been one to regret his actions unless he had hurt someone he cared about.

"The evening began as expected. I arrived and everyone gawked at me as if I was going to turn into a viper and kill them all where they stood. I paid no mind and went straight to the bar and got a drink. As the night drew on I was getting more restless. Leopold managed to find me and went on his spill about uniting our kingdoms and I kindly told him he was bat shite crazy."

Granny roles her eyes with a slight smirk, where Red laughs outright.

"I told Smee to fetch the carriage as I wanted to leave. While he did so, I managed to sneak away to a secluded terrace for a moment. When I re-entered the ballroom I scanned the room for Smee and then."

He pauses for a moment. He closes his eyes and takes a stead breath. He looks up at Granny and Red's faces for the first time since he began his tale. Their gazes hold no malice, only concern and patience. He takes a sip of his tea, really wishing it was his trusty rum.

"What happed next Killian?" Granny firmly, yet kindly commands.

"I entered the ballroom, looking around the room I see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Granny and Red are taken back at his admission. Killian had never been one to fancy a woman. He more or less saw women as a bed warmer whenever he felt lonely. They knew nothing of this woman he spoke about, but she must truly be something to catch Killian's eye. Even more so for the way his eyes light up at just the memory of the fair maiden.

"She was breath taking. Long black hair that hung below her waist. A smile so bright the sun would be jealous. Dark brown eyes you could get lost in for hours on end. And her laugh, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. But she was so much more than just a sight to see. After a few moments of shamelessly staring at her dance around the ballroom, she stared right at me." Killian laughs softly at the memory. Granny and Red smile, so happy to see Killian smile again. "Instead of being crossed at me, she was amused. I asked her to dance and she accepted. To say I was nervous is an understatement. I have not danced with anyone in many years. But she did not seem to mind. We dance for mere minutes but it felt like so much longer, yet not nearly long enough for my tastes." Killian quiets, a small smile on his lips recalling the memories.

"Oh Killian, that sound like a wonderful evening. Sounds like you hit it off rather nicely!"

Red says in awe. She's always been one to believe in true love. She has worn her heart on her sleeve. She's never let hurt deter her from love. Her first sweetheart was a young girl from the village. Dorothy. A sweet child who lost her parents at a young age and was raised by her Aunt. While the two were in puppy love, they had to hide there relationship as it was highly controversial for two women to be romantically involved. Unfortunately, they were discovered by one of Killian's advisors. He dragged the two lovers into Killian's royal office demanding he throw them in jail for their treachery. Killian became enraged at the scene in front of him. Furious that his advisor would believe he would punish someone for love. He was sent away that evening for his actions. Within a week, Killian had passed a law stating no one could discriminate someone for who they love. Red had been overjoyed. She throw her arms around him when she had heard the news. Although Dorothy and Red's relationship never progressed beyond puppy love, the law remained. By the time Peter came around Red stilled loved Dorothy very much, but Peter, the clumsy blacksmiths son stole her heart.

She was delighted to see the spark in Killian's as he speaks about this mystery woman. She would give anything for Killian to find someone to love and love him in turn.

Granny was more reserved than her granddaughter. While she was overjoyed to see that Killian had found interest in someone, she had a feeling that this woman was the cause of Killian's foul mood as of late. She would hold her tongue, and her judgement until Killian had told them everything.

"Ah, you could say that. She was something. Beautiful and smart, quick wit and charming. She was perfect."

"If she was so perfect, what happened." Granny asked.

Killian exhaled loudly. "I tried to ignore reality, but as always it has a way of biting me in the ass." He says bitterly. "There is one thing I had not mentioned at the beginning of this tale."

"And that is?" Red asked on the edge of her seat. Anxious to know more.

"Well, it seems as though, the woman I was so infatuated with was none other than the daughter and sister of Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire Gold."

Granny and Red gasp at his omission. "What?!" Red exclaimed.

"Ah yes. I had known this before I had asked her to dance. But, I did not care. I had to speak with her. I had to dance with her." He said softly.

"Tell us what happened next Killian." Red gentle pressed.

"Well, as the song was drawing to an end, she was ripped out of my arms. I automatically went to my dagger to shove it into the offenders throat, but stopped once I saw in was Baelfire. Oh boy was he angry." Killian laughed. "He had his sword draw yelling at me to never put my hands on his sister again blah blah blah. I kind of spaced out to be honest. I wasn't really paying attention. Nor was I bothered that he has his sword out. Had it really come down to it I would have cut him down in a moment, I was more concerned with her not getting caught in the middle. It angered me to see Baelfire treat his sister so. Dragging her around against her wishes, telling her to be silent and do as told I mean, I am a sorry excuse for a man but even I would never treat a woman especially my sister like that." Killian's voice raises slightly showing his agitation.

Red nods her head in agreement. In all the years she has known Killian, he has always listen to her. Of course she was a scullery maid and knew when to hold her tongue, but the few times her temper got ahold of her, he never told her to keep quiet or treat her poorly. And she is not even his sister. Killian is an ass, but he still had a heart.

"It mad me so angry. That he had the nerve to treat her so poorly in front of me. I threatened him, saying that in my kingdom if a prince draws his blade on a king, he has signed a declaration of war. I asked if that was what he was after, war between our kingdom. Oh he was scared, I could see it in his eyes he was terrified, but his ego would not let him back down. I got closer to him, demanded an answer. But then she yell at me to stop. Her voice brought me out of my rage and when I looked at her, I felt disgusted with myself. She was scared, and I was the one who was scaring her. I looked around the room and everyone looked at me in fear. Children cowering behind their mothers, Fathers shielding their wives as if I would turn into a blood thirsty beast and kill them all where they stood. Even though it was not I that had the sword drawn. I chanced one more glance at her, and she looked at me with pity. I could not take their stares anymore, I had to get out of there. I had Smee fetch the carriage once more and I left."

Granny and Red looked at Killian with a mix of shock and sympathy. The boy turned King had always had it rough. Even when he was the one attacked, others still looked at him as if he was the villain.

Red, with tear rimmed eyes slide off her seat and wrapped her arms around Killian. He resisted at first, never being one who enjoyed physical contact. But her caring embrace broke his resolve, he slowly returned the hug taking deep, shaky breaths.

"Oh Killy, I am so sorry you had to go through that. They had no right to treat you like the aggressor."

Killian says nothing, just held Red a little tighter.

"She's right my boy." Granny says. Her own voice waves slightly giving way to her own emotions. She is livid that despite Killian's actions over the years, other Kingdoms still judge him for actions done as a child. "You were not in the wrong. You were attacked and defended yourself. If anyone should have left it should have been Baelfire. That man is just like his father, acts without think about anyone or anything."

"It matters not Granny. He could have shoved his sword into my gut and the lot would have said I deserved it." Killian says, releasing his hold on Red. She takes a seat on the arm rest of his chair, gently playing with his hair. Something that had always calmed him since they were children.

"Of course because they are all idiots. They could not even see just how much you have changed over the years by your actions that night alone." Granny exclaims proudly.

Killian looks at her in confusion. "Whatever do you mean Granny I threatened Baelfire with war! I dare say that does not show much restraint on my part."

"Oh but you see it does! While yes you did threaten him, only after he drew his sword on you and mistreated his sister. But what did you ultimately do at they end?"

'I left." Killian states still not knowing where she is going with this.

"Exactly! You left, you did nothing. You walked away when you could have very likely had Baelfire arrested and executed for his actions and would have been in the right. But you did not. You left. I bet my life that any other royal in that room would not have done the same."

Killian shakes his head. "I did not do it for them. I left because she was scared of me. I left because I could not face her. It was selfish reasons."

"Be that as it may. You still left Killy. Stop beating yourself up over what those infidels think. You are twice the man they could ever hope to be. You just have to start seeing yourself the way we see you."

"And how is that?"

"Oh were to begin?" Red jokes, making Killian smile. "To start you are annoying, pigheaded, egotistical, always think you are right, stubborn, grumpy."

"If this is your way of cheering people up you are doing a shite job. I feel so bad for your poor husband." Killian growls playfully. To which Red giggles lightly pushing his shoulder.

"However, you are also kind. And caring. And amazing in everyway. Just look at your Kingdom. Your people want for nothing. You have made sure they are feed, and heathy and safe. If they have a problem you will make sure to find a solution. You need not worry they would ever turn on you because they are loyal to their King. Just look at Granny and I, can you really say that King Leopold, or King George or hell even King Midas treat their nurse maids and scullery maids as well as you do?"

"You two are much more than that. So much more." Killian says looking straight into Granny's eyes.

"As you are more than just our King. You are family Killian. I loved you the first moment I saw you my boy." Granny kindly assures him. Never one to voice her affection, she can tell that Killian needs to hear these things. "While what Red said is true, you can be difficult at times, you are still a kind man with a good heart. And I will go toe to toe with anyone who says otherwise."

Killian laughs lightly. He knows she would too. Granny has always been his protector, his guardian angel. Watching over him and steering him in the right direction. He has veered off course on more than one occasion. But she has always been there to get him back on track.

"Thank you Granny."

"Of course my boy.' Granny places a caring hand on his knee. Giving it a firm squeeze she rises from her seat. "Now, you have not had a proper meal in gods know how long so, I am going to go make you a hearty dinner and you are going to eat it even if I have to spoon feed you. Understood?" Grand looks at him over the rim of her glasses, It may have sounded like a question, but Killian was smart enough to know that is was an order.

"Yes ma'am." He says with a nod.

"Good. I will be back soon then." With one last glance at the man she had loved and cared for as her own kin, she exits the bed chambers.

Killian exhales trying to shake the nervous tension in his body. "So little wolf. How has married life treated you?"

Red hums in adoration thinking about her husband. "It has been wonderful. We have been fixing up a lovely cabin not to far from the town square. It is small but we are turning it into a proper home." Red has a love struck smile as she speak about her home.

Killian smiles, he is glad she is happy. "And he treats you well?" He asks seriously.

Red rolls her eyes but smiles. "Yes Killy. Peter treats me very well. He treats me like a real man should, makes me feel special and gives me everything I could ever want. A doting husband, a home full of love and understands that I am not a typical house wife. That I am my own person."

"Good to hear wolf. I am glad you are happy and he treats you as you deserve. Because the moment I hear he makes you cry or hurts you, I will give him a punishment worse than death."

Red throws her head back laughing. She could not help it, Killian had always been one to be overly dramatic. But she knew that if it really came down to it, Killian would be there for her in a heart beat. Though she know Peter would never hurt her on purpose, if he did Killian would lock him away in the deepest dungeon where he would never see the light of day again.

"I know you would Killy. And thank you, it means a lot to know that you will always have my back. But Peter will never hurt me. He knows better, he knows I would be the first to give him hell. You would have to get in line behind Granny and myself."

"Oh the horror. I pity the individual who dare goes against Granny."

"Agreed." Red jokes. She has not had much time this last year and a half to spend with Killian, with planning her wedding and then moving in with Peter. Though she tries to visit as often as possible, she still is not able to speak with him as much as they used to as children. She misses it terribly. "How are you Killian. Honestly, no jokes, no avoiding the question."

Killian takes a moment, looks deep into Reds eyes. It still amazes him that this strong, confident woman was once the little girl who would follow him around all day, and beg him to play tea party. She has seen him at his absolute worse, but has never held it against him. Has never looked at him with any emotion other than love. He's never been able to tell his little wolf no.

"I do not know." Killian says truthfully. "I have never had to deal with this emotion before. I do not know how to handle it."

Red says nothing, but gives a sympathetic smile. She wishes she could help Killian but the matters of his heart, are out of her hands. It his up to him to decide what to do with these feelings he has.

"You will figure it out. Try not to think about it to much." She give his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Now, I am going to go check on Peter to make sure your guards do not have him shackled to the stairway, again." She narrows her eyes in accusation at the King, who stares at her with an innocent expression. "Then I will go see f Granny needs any help. Are you going to be okay up here on your own?"

"I am not a child Red, I can be trusted without supervision you know."

"Oh I would disagree your majesty, I grew up with you remember. I could write a whole book about all the trouble you got yourself into." She teases.

Killian tosses a couch pillow at her as she scurries out of the room. He can not help but shake his head at her.

He rises from his seat and makes his way back to the balcony. He contemplates pouring a drink, but decides against. He wants to clear his mind and he cannot do that with Rum. He inhales deeply, taking in the crisp night air. The seasons are changing, gone are the long warm days with the Sun shining brightly on his kingdom, in its place are the cooler, shorter days where the trees change colors and signal the start of the winter months. He makes a mental note to have scouts head out to the town to make sure his people had everything they would need for the harsh months ahead.

He turns his gaze towards the skyline, the sun had began to set, the sky was streaked with hints yellow and red as the day drew to an end. Looking up at the sky he could see the hint of the first star of the night. Remembering what Granny used to tell him whenever he was having a bad day.

 _Young Killian search aimlessly over the darkening sky. He had to find the first star of the night. With all the patience of a 5 year old boy, he sat on his chair gazing above. Finally after what felt like hours, he saw the faint outline of a star._

" _There it is Granny! I found it! Look, can you see it?" Killian excitedly asked. He turned towards his nursemaid with a proud smile on his face._

 _Granny smiled adoringly at the young prince. His last few months has been so difficult. First losing his mother, then his younger brother days after. His life was hard enough as it is, the heir to his fathers kingdom, he is expected to behave a curtain way, speak a curtain way. His fathers expectation of him left little room for him to be a child. It is moments like this, a quiet evening in Granny's bedchamber, with just the two of them enjoying each others company._

" _Wonderful job my boy, and what a bright star it is. Now, you remember what you do?" She said softly._

" _Um, I think so. But can you help be please?" Killian pleads. Granny could never tell him no._

" _Of course." She sits next to the young prince and takes hold of his right hand. "Now, take your fist. Give it a kiss, and lay it on your heart." She instructs, Killian dutifully follows her instructions. "Do you remember why we do this?"_

" _Um, because your fist is all the anger and sadness you hold, give it a kiss to let it all go, and hold it to your heart so you remember to let love into your heart, and not anger."_

' _Atta boy! Now, close your eyes tight, and think about what you want to wish for."_

 _She watches him scrunch up his nose and think real hard about what he wants. She gives him a moment before speaking again._

" _Once you have your wish repeat after me,_

 _When you wish upon a star,_

 _Makes no difference who you are,_

 _Anything your heart desires,_

 _Will Come true._

 _If your heart is in your dream,_

 _No request is too extreme,_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _As dreamers do._

 _Fate is kind._

 _She brings to those who love._

 _The sweet fulfillment of,_

 _Their secret longing,_

 _Like a bolt out of the blue._

 _Fate steps in and sees you through._

 _When you wish upon a star,_

 _Your dreams come true."_

 _Killian finishes the poem, and slowly opens his eyes. He turns to Granny with a more content look on his face. He smiles up at Granny happier than he has been all week._

" _So, what did you wish for?" She asks quietly. Gently running her fingers through his hair. He leans into her side and sighs happily._

" _I can't tell you. It won't come true." He says matter a fact._

" _Oh, I think they will make an exception for me." She tickles his side making him giggle and squirm._

" _Okay, okay. Don't tickle me again though, deal?"_

 _Granny laughs, always one to make deals. "Deal." They shake hands. "Now, what was your wish?"_

" _I wished that everyone can be happy." He says simply. "Father is even more mean since mother died. I miss them too, but I know they are in a better place. So I want everyone to be happy, Father, mother and baby brother in heaven. You and everyone else in the Kingdom. I just don't want anyone to be sad anymore."_

 _Granny marvels at this sweet boy wiser than his years._

" _You my boy, have a heart of gold." She pulls him closer to her side, rocking him until he begins to drift off._

" _I love you Granny." He says sleepily._

" _I love you too sweet boy." She whispers. He hums, it is the last thing he does before falling asleep under the stars. Granny is too wrapped up in looking at the sleeping boy, she does not see the star twinkle just a little bit brighter._

Killian comes out of the memory. He quickly goes through the star night ritual. Kissing his fist, and reciting the poem. Closing his eyes he makes his wish. His eyes remained close, he did not see the star twinkle rapidly and then dim back to normal.

Slowly he opens his eyes, staring at his star.

"If only it were so easy as making a wish to have all your dreams come true."

 **A/N: I am so sorry this has taken so long to get updated. I am literally typing this on my phone. Thank all of you who have stuck by waiting for my next chapter. Liliesandroses, my darling thank you for your message. It meant a lot. Reginalover and Red Of White Woods thank you for commenting. They keep me writing. And Zeb1312, I see you! And I love you! Please leave a comment about what you thought. All feed back is good feedback.**

 **Side note, I had stopped watching OUAT before the Red and Dorothy storyline, if I had known I would have written it in instead of Red and Peter, but I already have an idea of where I want this story to go. But I wanted to add it in as much as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters aren't mind the only thing I claim are my errors.**

 **As always please read and review! Till next time my doves.**


	5. Cold

_Killian comes out of the memory. He quickly goes through the star night ritual. Kissing his fist and reciting the poem. Closing his eyes, he makes his wish. His eyes remained close, he did not see the star twinkle rapidly and then dim back to normal._

 _Slowly he opens his eyes, staring at his star._

" _If only it were so easy as making a wish to have all your dreams come true."_

"Who says it isn't?" A small voice says to him.

Killian whips around to see who is there, but he sees no one. "Who goes there?" He demands. Yet no one shows. "Show yourself now lest ye want to meet your end tonight!"

"Oh don't be a spoilsport. I am right here." The voice mocks.

"Do you take me for a fool? There is no one pm this terrace other than myself." He looks around to see were the voice is coming from.

"Well, you are correct. I technically am not ON the terrace. But I am here Killian."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh I know all there is to know about you. I have been watching over you for a very long time. I have seen you at your best," The voice drops down to show sympathy, "And at your worst. I have seen you laugh, and cry. I have been here at every moment. Just because you did not see me does not been I was not there."

Though Killian was curious, he was angrier over the fact that someone had been witness to his weakest moments. "I grow tired of your games, show yourself now or leave! And never return."

"I am right here. All you have to do is look. And I mean really look. You have seen me before. When you were just three years old. You feared the storm and cried in your bedchambers. Your father, the King refused to allow any of the handmaids go to you. He said you needed to learn to care for yourself. You were so scared begging for someone to come to you. Do you remember Killian; I was there with you."

Killian thinks back to the memory. "I remember crying out for Granny, but she was not there. Then I remember a green, light flying through my window. I did not know what it was, but it was calming. I stopped crying and the light flew around the room as if it were playing a game."

"That's right."

"That was you?" He whispers. "But that was just a dream I had."

"It was me. I could not stand to see you scared. I had to help. Almost lost my wings but it would have been worth it to see you safe. It wasn't a dream Killian. I was real then, just as I am real now. Can you see me?"

Killian searches for the voice. Then he sees it, a tiny light seems to float at the mouth of his room. It is dim, barely noticeable. Soon it starts to brighten, becoming more noticeable as the seconds tick by. A bright green orb no bigger than a kettle.

Startled Killian steps back unsure of what is happening. "What is this?!"

"Keep calm! I mean no harm. I just want to help." The light says.

"This is not real. I must have passed out and am dreaming."

Tiny giggle escapes the light. "Not this time. Here I will prove it."

In lightning speed, the light zooms over to Killian arm. He feels a light pinch on his exposed right hand, no more than a pin prick but enough to give a slight sting.

"Ow!" He exclaims.

"Oh don't be a baby. You barely felt anything. I just needed to prove a point."

"And what exactly is that point? Other than to prove that I should cut back on drinking since I have clearly fallen into a drunken stupor." He grumbles as he continues to rub the affected hand.

"While I would agree wholeheartedly with that statement about your drinking. This is real. I am real, and I am here to help you." The fairy floats closer to Killian's face, when she is no more than an inch away, Killian cautiously lifts his hand palm side out. She lowers herself into his palm. Her litter green wings fold in and rest on her back. Killian brings her up to his face to get a better look. She is small, even if she were was a full sized humans she would be quite petite. Her small frame is covered in a long sleeve forest green dress seemingly made from a silk like fabric. A mass of curly blonde hair is pinned up to the top of her head, and a head band similar in shade to her dress holds the rebellious curls away from her face. Her face is kind and welcoming, and while she appears young, she hold a curtain kind of air that gives away that she is older than she seems.

Killian shakes his head to try and get a grip on things.

"This is crazy."

"Oh come now. Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Yes!" He says in a harsh whisper, not wanting to startle the small creature in his hand. "Magic does not exist. There is not such thing, at least not in this world. And there are no such thing as a fa."

"No!" The fairy shouts, she rushes to cover his mouth with her small hands to stop him from finishing that sentence.

Killian is startled at her response. He must cross his eyes to look at her, but he can see that she is shaking. Her tiny hands vibrating against his lips. Her face is one of terror, eyes wide and fearful. He furrows his brows, unsure of what to make of her.

Calming herself, she speaks. "Please don't finish that sentence."

She is still pressed against his lips, so Killian slowly nods.

Slowly she moves away from him, eyes shifty, ready to fly away if needed.

Killian thinks for a moment before asking, "Why? What happens if I finish saying, _that_?"

"I die." She says with a shaky breath.

Killian is clearly shocked by her answer? Sensing her confusion, the fairly continues.

"Fairies are born among the stars. We start out as nothing more than loose magic searching for a way to become something more. When a baby laughs for the first time, we get that push needed to be "born". We are assigned as a guardian for that child, to look out for them, protect them, make sure they are happy at any cost. At least that is how it used to be." The fairy lowers herself onto the small table sat in the corner. She motions for Killian to join her. He sits at the chair next to the table.

"Many centuries ago, humans became obsessed with our magic. Capturing us in cages to keep our fairy dust for themselves. What was once a beautiful friendship between fairies and humans, turned into us hiding away in fear of what our human wards would do to us. Needless to say, the humans were not happy. They did horrible things to the fairies they caught. Stealing their magic until they had nothing left, and eventually died. But that was not enough. They wanted all fairy magic and found out the fairies greatest weakness. If a human says, _that_ , the nearest fairy drops dead."

The fairy stares off for a moment, giving Killian a second to take what she said in, how horrible it must be to have your life in someone else's hands, who could so easily end it with seven words.

"We were forced into hiding. We used most of our fairy dust to whip us from the human minds. It is easier to hide from someone who does not know you exist. That is how it has been for centuries. Most fairies born since have never seen their kids. Those of us who do sneak away in order to check on them have to do so carefully. If we are caught, we are stripped of out magic and our wings."

Killian looks at her curiously. "If getting caught has such a high risk, why are you here?" He cannot help but ask.

She gives him a look that he cannot quite understand. It is almost a look of adoration but, mixed with a soul crushing sadness.

"Oh Killian. You have no idea how much it hurts not being able to help your kid. You live everyday feeling a pull towards them, you feel when they are happy, when they are sad, when they are afraid, or when they are lonely. Having that connection to someone and not being able to help them is a horrible existence. I have sat by and watched you suffer all your life and have been unable to help you. If I have the chance to lead you to your happiness, it is a risk I am very willing to make."

The look on her face is one that Killian was not used to seeing on another when speaking about him. No one other than Granny, Red and his mother have ever looked at him like he was worth something. His throat constricts on itself. No one has ever been willing to sacrifice so much for him.

Tears prick at his eye and he blinks them away, unwilling to show emotion in front of someone he does not know.

Clearing his throat, he speaks. "Why? Why would you risk so much, for someone like me? If you have watched me my entire life, you know the terrible things I have done. I am not someone worth saving."

The fairy's wings snap to attention and flutter away in agitation.

"Killian Jones! I never want to hear you speak about yourself in that way!" She points a tiny, accusing finger at him. He is smart enough to snap his jaw shut and to listen. "Do you hear me?"

Killian nods his head quickly.

Her wings snap back to their proper place. She stands there with her hands on her hips and irate look on her face.

"You are worth it Killian. You have no right to tell me what I believe is worth the risk. I will not stand by and let you break yourself down like that. I have witnessed plenty people do that, I wasn't able to stop them, but I can with you."

Her face softens when she looks at his. He shifts under her gaze.

"You are the most important think in this world to me. If I had to have my wings removed, my magic stripped away, or even if I must trade my last breath, all of that would be worth it for your happiness."

She gently flies towards his face. He doesn't know how to react. No one in his life have ever been able or willing to give so much up for him. Sure Granny & Red love him and have always tried to protect him, but they were not able to save him from his father. This woman, no, this fairy is willing to give her life for the likes of him. What really cuts him is the look on her face. What really cuts him is the look on her face. She has a look of adoration. Like he is the most precious thing in the world. Killian closes his head away as tears gather in his eyes.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he speaks.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I am telling you I am not worth the effort."

She cuts him off.

"And I am telling you that I believe you are. You are worth so much more than you think. I see it, Granny and Red see it. Now you just need to see it for yourself."

Killian opens his mouth to argue but is cut off once more.

"You will not change my mind about this, so you might as well stop!" Her wings flutter in her exclamation. Killian wisely shuts his mouth. "Good, now, we would go inside. It is getting cold out here and you need to rest."

She flies into the open door leading to Killian's room expecting him to follow, which he does. He watches as she flies around the room, heading straight to the fire pit. A shimmer of greenish gold flacks trail behind her igniting the dying fire. The warmth seeping into the room makes Killian shiver. He was colder than he believed, and the heat is a welcoming feeling. She then flies over to his bed that looks as though is has not been slept in for some time now. A corner of the blanket rises and folds in on itself.

"Come, you need to sleep."

Killian stands there with a bewildered expression.

"How are you doing this?"

"Fairy dust. It is a part of us and allows us to do simple tasks. Lifting objects stuff like that."

Killian wants to ask more questions but decides against it.

Instead he does as told and lays down under the blanket, not even bothering to remove his boots and clothes. Once again the blanket rises covering his body. A wave of fatigue comes over him, he must have been more tired than he thought, but his body has been crying out for sleep. He struggles to keep his eyes open, he sees the fairy fly over to his dresser sitting on the edge looking at him.

"Sleep Killian."

"Will you be here when I wake?"

"Of course. We still have much to talk about, but you need sleep. You haven't had a decent night's sleep in far to long. Now sleep.

"Do I at least get to know your name?" He slurs already half asleep.

She giggles. "Tinkerbell. My name is Tinkerbell."

"Tinkerbell." He mumbles before sleep claims him.

 **Author Notes-** Hello my lovely's! I am so sorry for how long it has been since I updated. It has been a difficult couple of months but I am hoping to get back at it. As well as getting back to some of my older writings so, wish me luck! I just want to thank all of you who have stayed with me through this period. It means so much to me and your support kept me going.

As always, please let me know what you think. Any suggestions and all comments are welcome!

Side note, I know originally I said there would be no magic in my story, but I have been watching a lot of old Disney movie and am feeling nostalgic so forgive me.


End file.
